Ideas:Shark Tooth Island 2
The citizens of Shark Tooth Island are in trouble again! This time a tsunami is about to happen! Can you find a way to stop it before its too late? Characters *Dr. Sharktooth *You *Professor Hammerhead *Woman *Boy *Fisherman *Explorer Girl *Shark Boy *Fruit Bat Guy *Medicine Man *Man with Native Skirt *Nurse *The Blind Bat-Guy Places *Bat Lair *Hospital *Medicine Man Tree *Main Street *Aincent Ruins *Booga Bay Items *First Aid Kit *Mop *Booga's Fish Hook *Tsunami Cure Page *Carbonated Coconut Milk *Jellyfish Tablet *Coconut *Tsunami Wave Shirt *Grass Skirt *Bat Sap *Tsunami Stopping Potion *Scrap Of Paper *Medallion Walkthrough *Go to Main Street. *Go to Professor Hammerhead. *He tells you that a tsunami will come to Shark Tooth Island. *He will give you a jellyfish that he found at sea. BE CAREFUL IT STINGS! *Go to Booga Bay. *Go to the Fisherman. He says that if you beat him in Fishing, he'll give you a Coconut. *Go to the Native-Skirt Man. *Give him the Coconut. He gives you the Native Skirt. *Go to Main Street *Go in the Shark Musuem. *Find a scrap of paper on the Facts Board. *Go out. *Go to the Bat Lair. *The Blind-Bat Guy will give you his Bat Costume because the Bat Guy wants to take a break. *Put on the costume and the bats won't hit you. *Pass the Bats. *You would see a guy selling Tsunami Wave Shirts. *Get one. *He will walk away with his Stand. *Go Out. *Put on the Native Skirt. *Go Right. *Go inside the Ancient Ruins. *Find a Tsunami Cure Page lying around. *Stick it to the scrap of paper. *Go back to Hammerhead. *Tell him what you found. *He will tell you that he left his First Ait Kit at Booga Bay. *Go to Booga Bay. *Play the mini-game again with the Fisherman. *He will give you the First-Aid Kit. *Go to in the Water. *The Shark attacks you. *then the Hook comes off the Shark. *Get the Hook. *Explain this to the Fisherman. *He says that he lost That hook when he younger. *The Fisherman then walks off. *Go to the Blind-Bat Guy. *He will give you Bat Sap. *Go to Main Street. *Go to the Explorer Girl. *She will give you Satellite. *Go to the Boy. *He asks for a Tsunami-Wave Shirt. *Give him the shirt and then he walks off. *Then Professor Hammerhead comes to you. *He tells you to Evacuate everyone. *But first, give him the Satellite and Bat Sap. *He turns Bat Sap into a Indestructible Bat Sap. *Put it on. *Go tell the Woman and the Boy to evacuate. *Go tell Shark Boy to Evacuate. *Professor Hammerhead then gives you a Tsunami-Stopping Potion. *Then The Screen will say 3 Days Later. *Then the Tsunami Came. *You were washed away too! *Then you and the others ended up in Hospital. *You can't stand up. *They give you and the others First Aid Kit. *Then you could stand up. *Professor Hammerhead gives you the Medallion for trying the best. Category:Islands For Poptropica 2 Category:Idea Category:Ideas Category:Poptropica Island Ideas